Kururlu & Girororo get dirty
by ItHappenedAgain
Summary: The yellow devil is thirstin' for some sexy times with his red daruma but what possible way could there be to get Giroro to do the dangitydoo with Kururu? Unless… but no…. He couldn't possibly! But he does! (apology for the atrocious grammat in the story)


**Hope y'all enjoy, ive been trying to practive to get kurulu more incharacter.**

 **I don't know when I'll get ack to righting On Second Thoguth. Rn I'm low on ideas for it so if yall got any for me that'd be grrreat.**

 **Trigger warnings for rape mentions**

* * *

He couldn't get him out of his thoughts.

Those strong arms, adorned with froggy biceps – sturdy legs, ready to kick him at any given time – pointed teeth that he could only imagine running gently along the skin of his shoulder – and those eyes, those dark and slanting eyes, that seemed to say it all, that seemed to just be begging for it.

Giroro was the exact epitome of sexy. Kururu had spent simply too much time in denial to himself and now he was finally ready to admit – yes – he was indeed in love with Giroro! (So proud of himself, too. That was a buttload of denial that he was in.)

Wondering what he should do with these newfound feelings, Kururu began to plot.

There was a number of things that he could do. He could just admit his feelings to Giroro in a sincere, un-creepy way – the opposite of what he had done with those chocolates, oh yes, but that had been back when he was only humoring himself – but that was a surefire way to get rejected.

Kururu. With feelings for Giroro. If _that_ wasn't the biggest irony ever, then what was?

Ironies aside, Kururu was pretty fascinated at this happenstance. The genius, falling for the guy with the brawns! Just imagine what could happen if they combined their abilities!

 _Perhaps what I could do is genetically engineer an offspring of ours, and force him to father it with me! Yes!_ thought Kururu, half-sarcastically, to himself. Fatherhood with him would be much too dreary with only one child. He would need many more, to make an army. But that was still too much work.

So that idea was out.

After much careful evaluation of his feelings and his true desires, Kururu quickly came to the conclusion that these feelings were indeed inescapable, and there were two main choices that he had: Choice A, in which he confessed to Giroro, and was either accepted or set free – and Choice B, in which he did absolutely nothing about these newly accepted feelings, and risked wallowing in misery and loneliness when Giroro hooked up with Natsumi or one of many other female Keronians who were no doubt pursuing him at that moment.

Deciding to go with Choice A, he evaluated his next set of choices. If he confessed, he would either face rejection or get accepted. The former possibility was, frankly and redundantly, the more possible one, although Kururu didn't _want_ to get rejected by the guy he liked. Honestly, who would? But did he _have_ to fall for the guy who was already smitten with another gal?

So he wanted Giroro to accept him. He wanted to _be_ with Giroro. Not forever; he knew that was quite impossible. But if he could just be with Giroro for a moment…. Just to have some happy memories to later revisit whenever he was bored…. Was that really too much to ask?

He wasn't going to ask for Giroro to love him back. But he knew, at that moment, what he really wanted from Giroro.

And Kururu set right to work on his romantic plot.

The first step involved a bit of rope and metal shackles, so that he could successfully secure Natsumi Hinata. The second step involved transporting her to an enclosed room with a viewing screen. The third step involved going back to the beginning of the list and adding another first step, in which he would ponder how to knock her out and bring her to his experimentation table, since Kururu had minimal strength to be able to do that kind of shit with her being conscious. The fourth step involved implementing his plan.

Soon after, Natsumi Hinata awoke to find that she had been tied down on a large table, her limbs spread apart, fastened to an uncomfortable table with metal shackles. She struggled against the restraints, but the rope and shackles were just way too strong. She didn't even remember how she got there. All she knew was that she needed to escape, and fast, because something about this setting gave her a Kururu-like vibe.

Meanwhile, Kururu made his way to Giroro's tent in the backyard, steadfast and awfully confident that his romantic plot would work out perfectly, especially with a frog with an intelligence like Giroro's.

"Oh Giroro-senpai.~" Kururu opened the tent flap and poked his head in to a Giroro with a surprised and also disgusted expression.

"What do you want, Kururu." Giroro frowned and placed the gun he was polishing down beside him, and picked up another gun that was full with ammo. Just in case.

"I just wanted to talk."

Kururu sat down and closed the tent flap behind him. He wiggled in his nonexistent seat a little, admiring the handiwork of the tent. (He was impressed. If you don't get why, try blowing up a tent with all your belongings in it and then remaking it the next day with all your belongings inside it again.)

"So… nice guns you've got there." Kururu peeked at Giroro's biceps and released a creepy chuckle.

"Yeah, nice face you've got there. Would be a shame if it was blown off by a cannon," Giroro mentioned casually.

"Yes, yes it would b – Ah! I see. That's an off-handed threat you just made there, wasn't it?"

"Wow. For a genius, you sure are lacking today…. In fact, you seem… rather distracted?" Giroro rubbed the back of his neck.

Kururu felt the heat rushing to his face, something that did not go unnoticed for Giroro.

"W-well senpai… I actually came here to tell you something."

"Uh…?"

"Something that's been on my mind for quite a while now….."

"Uh-oh…."

"You know how…." Another blush. "You know how… you've never really liked anyone seriously before, and so when you actually start to, you don't believe it at first? Especially since it seems _so_ impossible?"

"N-no, definitely not."

Kururu clenched his fist. "But then, when you finally accept it, you realize the awful truth, that that person will never like you back, because they are in love with someone else, ku ku ku…."

He looked at Giroro with a very sincere look, or about as sincere a look that a Kururu could give.

"Giroro-senpai… I think I'm in love with you."

"Ew. Not interested, Kururu."

"It's because you're in love with Natsumi, isn't it?"

"Ye – Uh, no."

"But she won't ever like you back. And you – you know how hard it is for me to say this. And you're rejecting me? Just – just think of what that could do to my feelings! Just think of what that could do to Natsumi!"

"What?" Giroro's eyes shot to Kururu, and for once he looked at him with a serious (seriously _angry_ ) look.

"Giroro-senpai, I'm not asking for you to love me back. But I want you. Badly. You know that I do. I've never wanted _anything_ so badly as this, ku-ku!"

"I – I – What do you mean, Kuru – "

Kururu pushed him down and looked at that froggy with a lusty look in his eyes that couldn't be seen anyway because he wore swirly glasses. "Giroro-senpai. Let's be together. Here and now, just once."

"Ah – no!" Giroro immediately pushed him off. "Get _out_ of my tent, Kururu! Right this instant!"

Kururu walked toward the entrance/exit of the tent, and paused. He turned and smirked, holding up a small remote. Giroro's expression fell from anger to concern.

"Kururu what's that."

"Ku ku ku. Do you know where Natsumi is?"

"Of course I know where she is. She's…."

"No you don't. Only I do. She's restrained, in a room only I have access to, under high security…"

"Kururu…"

"…unable to escape. She's probably crying for her virginity right this moment."

"What…?"

"Ku ku ku. You _do_ want her to be a virgin, right? Mmhm, I thought so." He put the remote back in his pocket.

"Giroro-senpai, I know how much you love her. I know you'd do _anything_ to save her from this impending unfortunate event."

"Kururu…." Giroro's eyes narrowed further.

"But you have no idea how much _I_ need _you_! And I need you much more than she does." Another smirk from the yellow devil. "Come on, Corporal. You've got an excuse to do whatever you want to do to me now. Why hesitate?~ Kuu, ku ku ku ku ku."

"I can't believe… you actually think…." Giroro broke into a rage. "YOU _BASTARD!_ YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GETTING INTO! Furthermore, this is illegal and I could possible court-martial you for any sexual advances you make on me."

"No you can't, or rather, no you _won't_ ," said Kururu with another of his cynical smirks. "Because you care about Natsumi." Technically, if Giroro was _blackmailed_ into it, it would count as consensual. That's how things worked, right? Kururu certainly wasn't ready to deal with any scary legal repercussions that might soon be coming his way. Besides, it wasn't like there was any _other_ way to get Giroro to sleep with him. So the best thing to do was to convince Giroro that if he told anyone, he would rape Natsumi anyway.

Kururu couldn't help but swoon a little at how romantic he was. He knew how much Giroro loved her. He knew the answer would be a definite yes, since there was no way in hell that Giroro would leave Natsumi behind to be –

"No way, you bastard." Giroro simply glared at him, cocking a gun up by his side. "It's either you or I who's going to end up court-martialed from this. We both know that."

 _Huh?_ was the only thought running through his mind.

"You've walked into my tent and you're not walking out. And oh – care to be reminded that the military's more on my side than yours? Yeah, I didn't think so."

 _But… I don't understand…. He ought to be more worried about Natsumi…._ Kururu frowned. _Perhaps I misunderstood. Perhaps he doesn't care about her as much as I thought he did._

The gun was already in his face.

"Kururu, I've got rope right here, right next to me, and we both know who's the stronger of us. Now I'm gonna take you down to the base, and you're gonna lead me to Natsumi so that I can release her, and she's gonna know all about what you just tried to do. You've just stepped onto a daaaaaangerous territory, Kururu." A fiery crimson arose in his eyes. "DO YOU HEAR ME, BASTARD?! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

Kururu paused a moment. He smirked again and idly brushed the gun away with his index finger. "Ku ku ku. Don't you know you've got to play by the rules, Corporal-senpai."

"Oh, we're gonna play by my rules now," said Giroro as he fired the trigger.

And Kururu just thought, _Fuck_.


End file.
